beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Cordis Die (Heart Day) Characters *So far... **Arran Kepera; Human, Jedi Knight (appearance based on image above) **Jace; GA Commando **Lila; GA Commando **Kaliya; GA Commando lieutenant (appearance based on this image) **Atanarjat Mahatma Story A relic of the Great Quarian Rebellion given by Lord Ri'Saad, the ADC/i gunship shooked vigorously under the heavy rain of Quaran and the anti-air batteries pelting the transport. The factions in the Quarian Clan Wars shot down any craft they did not recognized as their own; Arran Kepera tightened his grip on the handle-bars while he prepared himself for the coming battle on the ground. The gunship shook again, this time harder and the pilot warned him over the comlink, saying, "Jedi, we're not gonna make it to the LZ. You gotta jump now." "Copy that." He said, turning to his squad, Galactic Alliance commandos of Wolf Team and the Quarian representative. "Time to go, gentlemen." Arran knew all too well that Jace was ready, he loaded his BlasTech HA-42 blaster rifle with glee and a joyful chuckle. "Oh, yeah." He didn't smile nor show any joy as he pulled the door open and one by one they leaped out, he waited until the last, the Quaran representative was half way down before going himself. The rush of splitting currents around him made the wind and heavy rain pound his face as he descended through sky. His descent pattern matched that of the squad, he watched they activated their jetpacks as the ground neared. He called on the Force to slow his fall and landed in the mud beside the commandos, composed. "Rally point's at Vanzo Plaza, this way." Lieutenant Kaliya said, pointing west of their position, "Ri'Saad's quarry awaits." Arran started walking ahead and said, "The rebels are bound to looking for us. Move out." They set off west through the Great Plains of Kar'danna, when an hour passed and the squad remained silent as they trekked the landscape, passing by the mountains, it was forbidden territory. Arran scoffed. He must respect the wishes of the Lord as a Jedi must keep the peace. "You know what would be a good way to pass the time? Charades." "Shut up, Atanarjat." Lila said, shuffling the rifle in her hands. "Atan, please." he insisted. She rolled her green eyes. "Whatever, rookie." "What about you, Jace, a joke?" "I'm just waiting for the firefight to start. Go bother someone else." He grumbled. The Private First Class managed to scamper his way up to Arran. The Jedi and rookie walked side by side, matching footsteps. "General?" "Private." He didn't bother looking at the rookie. "I just wanted to say it's an honor to be here... with you, fighting side by side." he continued, "I've followed your exploit since the raid on Abregado-rae. You saved a lot of people from slavery that day." "Private?" Arran stopped in his tracks near the edge of the plains, an gigantic fallen tree with a large crevice lay in their way and signaled for the squad to stop. "Yes, sir?" He heard a trilling sound come from ahead. "Arm yourself." Activating his emerald-bladed lightsaber, the entire squad was armed and ready when creatures crawled out from trunk—four large arachnids, glowing musky-yellow pod on the back, each of them were a foot taller than an Ewok. Arran slashed the first one to pounce right down the middle when it went for Atanarjat; he quickly turned and back flipped on top of another, impaling it from above. He used the Force to push the other two away but they cemented themselves, plunging jagged talons into the ground. Without warning something flashed before Arran's eyes and pierced the remaining eight-legged freaks, pinning them to the trunk of the tree. They were pinned by arrows and squirmed for a minute before bleeding out. "What the?" He said, his eyes moved to the direction of their origin. He found himself looking at a female with a three vertical black lines on her cheek, she looked human, but no, she was of the Kiffar. She and a male Zabrak were standing on small hill in the foilage, armed with bows, their backs to the Quarian moon, Zoriah'tali. "Who are you?" he asked, gripping his lightsaber harder, unsure if she was going to attack or not, but after a brief moment of silence he deactivated it. The Kiffar quickly moved down the hill toward Arran, pulling a hold-out blaster seemingly from nowhere she shoved the barrel into his face. Her expression was angry when she saw the representative, though he remained calm. Her voice came light and pleasant, but strangely stern and demanding. "What are you doing on Quaran and why did you bring this Imperial iparu with you?" "Put the gun down and we can talk. Like civilized beings." he urged, waving away his team's trained rifles. She glared at Arran, her auburn eyes never leaving his brown, like she was studying him. "Fine," she lower the hold-out, "But the Imp gets binders." "What? I object!" He protested, "I am of the Imperial court, I demand—" "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Jace chuckled, placing the binders on, he also removed the blaster from the Imperial's holster, it was customized. "I'll take this." "That was my father's." "Now it'll make a great gift for my daughter's thirteenth birthday." "You don't seem like the type to have a kid." Atanarjat said. "Hey, rook." "Yeah?" "Shut your face before I shut it for you." Atanarjat stopped talking. The group followed the Kiffar over the hill to their base camp with the Zabrak tailing close behind, bow drawn and ready for anything. She led them into a small underground tunnel, they walked for what seemed like ten minutes until they approached a large boulder with strange markings. She whistled, a sharp distinct sound that no one recognized and moments later the boulder began to move, revealing a caverned city. "Welcome to Insurrection Central. Welcome to the Hive." * * * As the group was guided through, Arran could see why they call it the Hive, like bees every single being down there worked to keep the place safe and operating. Hunters to acquire food, sentries to watch for Imperial patrols, metalsmiths for weapons, et cetera. They even had a small cantina, the Hiver's Den. The woman guided them to a tent near the center of the camp but stopped at the entrance where a large Wookiee stood. She nodded at the Zabrak and looked at Arran. "We'll speak alone. Your men can wait at the cantina." She then disappeared into the tent. Without turning around Arran said, "You heard her." He soon followed. When he entered she was getting undressed, her back to him he could see several intricate tattoos along her spine, lower back and shoulders. She pulled a gray shirt over them and sat down, kicking her feet up on the small nightstand. "Have a seat, Jedi." He crossed his arms, "I think I'll stand." he said. "You don't know who I am, do you?" "Should I? All you Imp supporters look the same to me." She didn't, but he knew her. "Think back fifteen years today." "I remember being captured and tortured by Imperials. Back when King Ri'Saad was a just a lowly captain in the army. I support Clan Rayya's claim to rule now." Star Wars: Rise Prologue (I) "You know this'll never work, Jai." Rik said as he looked over the edge of the building they were on, it was a long way down. The residential towers of Coruscant upper class were known to many in the lower levels to be the leading cause of politicians' deaths behind the Emperor's temper and assassination by crime lord. Rik looked at Jai with an edgy expression. They were tasked with stealing from the Madine family residence. The teen simply chuckled and lifted the ventilation duct, the sound of the rusted metal grated against their ears. Jai held up the cable to his harness. "Come on, be a sport." "Fine," Rik took the cable in both hands and gripped it tightly, "but the first sight of the boys in white and I'm out." Jai chuckled again as he lowered himself down, "Sure, buddy." He looked around the dark room and immediately found what he was looking for, or what Suura was looking for, an crimson-colored gem in an illuminated glass display case. It was apparently called the (Te'Qet Talisman), that's all Suura bothered to tell him. He didn't care why the Hutt wanted it or what it was, all he needed to know was that that shiny rock was going to feed him and Rik for next month. He set his boots down on the floor as softly as he could and walked toward the gem. Too easy, he thought as he crept, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind like something was trying to tell him to leave immediately; he shrugged it off and instead he gripped the corners of the case with gloved hands and lifted. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and his body was overcome with stillness. Remain calm, maybe they haven't seen you yet. He lied to himself. "Intruder!" A woman's voice cried, likely Mrs. Madine. On second thought. Run! Jai smashed the case with his elbow, grabbed the gem and hid it in his pocket. He yanked on the cable and was pulled back up to the roof. "We got trouble." "I heard. We need a fast exit." Jai pointed to the next building, a ten-foot gap from there position. "We could always jump." Rik shook his head. "You can, I wanna live." Jai rebutted with a shake of his head, "Yeah, live and be the Empire's (bitch)." "Point taken." After a few moments of debating they heard the clomping of heavy boots coming toward them and looked at each other, knowing. The boys in white, Imperial stormtroopers. They didn't hesitate when they saw the white helmet, Jai and Rik started running and made a leap of faith. Something in Jai's mind felt distorted in the air like something pushed him ahead; when the edge of the building neared they tucked their legs and rolled, they grunted but stood quickly and gave the stormtroopers the one finger salute before running toward the stairs down to the nearest turbolift. "Well, that was fun." Jai laughed, resting the lift's wall. Rik pressed a button and the lift descended, "Did you at least get what the Hutt wanted?" "Oh, yeah." He held up the gem, with a satisfied grin. "Let's get it to Suura before he puts a bounty on us." Jai silently agreed, putting the gem back and when the lift stopped and the pair headed out, quickly moving the down streets of Imperial City before more troopers showed up. Jai watched as Corusca Prime began to set and let his mind wonder as he walked. What was it like on planet not made of metal? To lay in grass and eat what's harvested? To have a family? Family. The thought made him feel a sudden ache in his chest. Where was his family? A father, a mother? This was the first time he asked himself that in two years. He had no real recollection of them, save for the air smelling of strange spices he had not smelled anywhere else. The one question he really wanted answered was he abandoned or simply lost and forgotten. The thought flung from his mind when Rik tapped him on the shoulder, "You okay, Jai? You seem distracted." He only nodded. "You a hundred percent?" Jai could tell Rik was concerned but he didn't want bother him. "I'm just wizard... I'm good." he said with a shrug, "Let's keep moving." Within the hour Jai and Rik made it to the lower levels where the more sordid denizens of the Imperial capital teemed. When they approached Suura's palace two of his men stood guard—Ghork and Qorl, the biggest of Suura the Hutt's Gamorrean guards, but also the dumbest. The porcine guards stepped aside when they saw the pair and Jai gave Qorl a mocking thumbs up and quickly walked to the Hutt's main chamber, passing numerous company of different species until they reach their destination. There he was, Suura Fa'athra Illai slumped slug form sat on her throne, above his subordinates. Rik approached first and bowed before Suura, Jai wrinkled his nose and grimaced; he disliked when he saw anyone bow to a Hutt or anyone for that matter, they looked like slaves in his eyes. He despised slavery. "Your Excellency, we have returned with the item you requested." The Hutt didn't say a word, instead he waved a hand and one his Twi'lek dancers walked over with a tray, it had a pouch of credits. Jai lifted it and the Twi'lek bowed and backed away. The teenager weighted it in his hand and a scowl made it's way across his face. "You're holding out on us, 'Your Excellency'," Jai said with a hint of sarcasm while he held up the gem and showed it to the Hutt, "The agreement was for two hundred and fifty." Suura's eyes flared for moment and the room fell silent, then she let out a loud guttural chuckle. Jai looked suspicious, Rik was nervous and when the laughter subsided he spoke to his protocol droid. Jai understood what he was saying though he never mentioned knowing to anyone, not even Rik, although he didn't know how he came to understand it either. "The Great and Wise Suura has your payment, as per agreement," The droid translated. "Good," Rik hushed him, but Jai paid no mind to his subjugated friend, they needed that money. "Where is it?" The same Twi'lek came back with an additional pouch, this time without the tray and handed it to him before leaving. Suura spoke to her droid again. "The Great Suura offers you an additional bonus to your payment, if you will obtain something else for him." Rik moved to stand next to Jai as he counted the credits. "Name it, Your Excellency." * * * "Can't believe he wants us to rob an Imperial Moff, you know what that inquires if we're caught?" Rik exclaimed, there was a disconcerting tone in his voice. Jai on the other hand was less than concerned, he was excited. "We'll probably be executed on the spot, but can you imagine if we pull this off?" Hours passed and the moon had rose in place of the setting sun, Jai sat in the passenger seat of a XJ-9 airspeeder Rik was piloting as he took it in for a landing on one of the 500 Republica's many skydocks. A single stormtrooper approached them as they touched down. Please be the right guy. Jai thought nervously. Rik seemed just as nervous. "Sergeant?" He cocked his rifle and raised it threateningly. "Who's asking?" "Emperor Palpatine," Jai said abruptly, "who else, white-hat?" The trooper lowered his weapon and removed his helmet, a man with a shaved face, brown hair and deep blue eyes peered back him. He was young, too young to be a sergeant, but he was at least a couple years older than either of them. "Where's my money?" Rik tossed him a pouch and Jai smiled, moments later the trooper grimaced and raised his weapon again, "Where's the rest?" He accused, then looked at Jai's grinning expression. "What's so damn funny?" "You'll get the rest when we get what we came for," Jai announced, "a bit of an insurance policy; we burn, so does your money." The man grumbled quietly and fell back into his guise of a loyal Imperial stormtrooper as Jai climbed out of the speeder. The boy gave his friend a hand signature before hetl took off. "Where's he going? The trooper asked "We got ourselves a plan, don't you worry your pretty little white-hat." The trooper ignored the comment and the pair made their way to a turbolift and the sergeant held out a pair of binders. "Put these on." "Didn't think you were into that kind of thing, sarge." "Just put them on, kid." "As you wish, my master." Jai clicked the lock into place and the sergeant got behind him. Their lift rose quickly, they were twenty-eight stories shy of the penthouse when it began slow to a halt. Moff Adrian Tibayan's apartment. "In case we don't make it out, you gonna tell me your name?" "TK Three-Two-Seven." "Name. Not designation." "We get out and I just might tell you." The doors opened. There were no other stormtroopers in sight, the sergeant had held his end of the bargain. Three-twenty-seven led Jai down the short hallway and opened the door to Tibayan's apartment. Prologue (II) "You know this'll never work, Jai." Rik said as he looked over the edge of the building they were on, it was a long way down. The residential towers of Coruscant upper class were known to many in the lower levels to be the leading cause of politicians' deaths behind the Emperor's temper and assassination by a crime lord. Rik looked at Jai with an edgy expression; they were tasked with stealing from the del la Serre family residence. The teen simply chuckled and lifted the ventilation duct, the sound of the rusted metal grated against their ears. Jai held up the cable to his harness. "Come on, be a sport." "Fine," Rik took the cable in both hands and gripped it tightly, "but the first sight of the boys in white and I'm out." Jai chuckled again as he lowered himself down, "Sure, buddy." He looked around the dark room and immediately found what he was looking for, or what Suura was looking for, an crimson-colored gem in an illuminated glass display case. It was apparently called the (Te'Qet Talisman), that's all Suura bothered to tell him. He didn't care why the Hutt wanted it or what it was, all he needed to know was that that shiny rock was going to feed him and Rik for next month. He set his boots down on the floor as softly as he could and walked toward the gem. Too easy, he thought as he crept, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind like something was trying to tell him to leave immediately; he shrugged it off and instead he gripped the corners of the case with gloved hands and lifted. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and his body was overcome with stillness. Remain calm, maybe they haven't seen you yet. He lied to himself. "Intruder!" A woman's voice cried, likely Mrs. Madine. On second thought. Run! Jai smashed the case with his elbow, grabbed the gem and hid it in his pocket. He yanked on the cable and was pulled back up to the roof. "We got trouble." "I heard. We need a fast exit." Jai pointed to the next building, a ten-foot gap from there position. "We could always jump." Rik shook his head. "You can, I wanna live." Jai rebutted with a shake of his head, "Yeah, live and be the Empire's (bitch)." "Point taken." After a few moments of debating they heard the clomping of heavy boots coming toward them and looked at each other, knowing. The boys in white, Imperial stormtroopers. They didn't hesitate when they saw the white helmet, Jai and Rik started running and made a leap of faith. Something in Jai's mind felt distorted in the air like something pushed him ahead; when the edge of the building neared they tucked their legs and rolled, they grunted but stood quickly and gave the stormtroopers the one finger salute before running toward the stairs down to the nearest turbolift. "Well, that was fun." Jai laughed, resting against the lift's wall. Prologue (v.III) Son of Kiffex Deadend, a town on the agricultural world of Kiffex was bustling with life as it always was; cantinas and markets were packed with travelers and traders, credits and raw goods were exchanged between customer and shopkeeper. However, not everyone possessed the currency to buy their goods, but had to resort to other means of acquiring them. "Stop, thief!" A shopkeeper cried as Makin Kas ran off through the market clutching his tunic, careful not to drop anything, and using his acrobatic skills to avoid carts and other market-goers. His stamina kept him going pass the edge of the marketplace, at that point he couldn't help but to turn his head and laugh at the old man. As if out of nowhere he felt something hard crash against him, knocking him to the ground and spilling his "acquired" items. "Watch it, mud-crutch!" The red-skinned Twi'lek said, picking up the item she dropped and running away. He watched her disappear into the crowd, smiling he asked himself, "Who was that?" When he turn back to attempt to collect his bounty, he noticed he was staring at black boots. They belonged to the Imperial kath hound of this planet: Lieutenant Jaman, and a friend of his father. With a reluctant sigh, he stood up and dusted himself off before saying, "Alright, let's get this over with." The march home was dreadful with Jaman tagging along closely, keeping a keen eye on Makin. He knocked on the door and Derrial answered, he knew the routine all too well and called their father; the man was tall, almost two meters even and densely muscular from his years as a Kiffu Guardian, the policing authority of both Kiffex and it's sister Kiffu, hence the name. He glared at his son for a moment before saying, "Get in here, boy," with a stern snap. Makin crept inside and disappeared behind a wall. "This is the third time this month, Yusef," Jaman said, "I can't keep covering for him, neither can the other Guardians, they're getting all tired of it. Control the boy." "Gil, I love you like a brother, but dont tell me how to raise my kids." Yusef warned, encroaching slightly into Jaman's personal space. He raised his hands and took a step back, "No offense meant, Sef." He backtracked until he was out of the door frame's light and turned to walk away, "Be seeing you, Yusef." He said with a wave. Can't Keep A Good Clone Down Prototype Story Batono's letter By the time you read this, I'm probably dead or MIA "Star Wars: March of Rebel Clones" Synopsis: A Jedi fed up with the Clone Wars and Jedi Council's inaction against the practical enslavement of an army of clone troopers. The Jedi decides, along with a group of friends and a legion of clones rebel against the Republic, the Jedi Order and slavery across the galaxy. Unbound Characters *Andur *Crix *Varo *Marek Story See Also *''Tales of TOR'' - Tales from the Old Republic era. (Kind of self-explanatory.) *''Davrel's'' - Tales the Rise of the Empire era to the early Legacy era. *''Cay's'' - Tales from the Legacy era and beyond. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff